The present invention relates to a stator vane assembly for turbomachinery, in particular a stator vane assembly for a gas turbine such as, for example, a nozzle guide vane assembly.
Stator vanes are generally used in turbomachinery to modify the flow characteristics of the working fluid. This may be desirable for efficient transfer of kinetic energy from the working fluid to a respective rotative element or “rotative”, such as a turbine, in which case the vanes are designed to swirl the working fluid in the direction of nominal rotation of the rotative. Alternatively, it may be desired to remove “swirl” from a working fluid, for example downstream of a respective compressor rotor in a gas turbine compressor stage, and stator vanes are also typically used for this purpose.